Man of the House
by C.Queen
Summary: Noir and Florian have been dancing around their attraction for each other since day one. Tired of the pretense, Florian decides it's time he steps up and makes the first move. And the second move. And a number of others as well.
1. What Would It Take?

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put them all in, poor bastards. Thanks very much for reading, please review cause I love to hear from you! Thanks again and have a great day.

What Would It Take?

Noir was pissed off. If no one had figured that out by his expression, they sure as hell would have gotten the distinct impression by the way he slammed the door behind him, nearly smashing the solid oak door into Florian's poor head. Luckily the blonde got through the door just in time, the door whizzing by his beautiful face with millimeters to spare. Everyone in the hall watched in silence as Noir didn't even bother to look behind him to make sure he hadn't killed Florian, simply stomping up the stairs in a huff. As soon as he was on the second floor and out of hearing range Laila turned on Florian like a fierce guard dog. "What the hell happened?"

"Damned if I know." Shrugging out of his winter coat Florian had no idea what had put the younger man into such a violent, disagreeable mood. They'd gotten the hair comb without a hitch, it was likely the dowager wasn't even aware it was missing from her head yet. The party they'd attended for the caper had been a nice one with excellent food and tolerable music. When you were attending a soiree hosted by society's elite, that was about as much as you could hope for. Whatever, he hadn't done anything to incur the disagreeable man's wrath, Florian thought darkly, giving the door a weary look non the less. "Is Noel in bed then?"

"I checked on him about fifteen minutes ago. He's fast asleep." Looking towards the stairs Laila frowned, wondering if she should go see if there was something she could do for Noir. It was more likely that he'd kick her out of whatever room he was inhabiting for the moment. He tended to prefer to remain solitary when he was in this sort of mood. It must have something to do with Florian, even if the blonde didn't realize it. It always seemed to be about Florian these days.

"Good. Then I'll retire for the evening. Good night, Laila." Smiling at her Florian headed up the stairs as well, stopping to check on Noel before heading to his own bedroom. Walking in Florian had just tossed his dinner jacket over a chair when he become aware of the presence of someone else in the room.

* * *

Whirling around, his hands fisting Florian glared when he saw who was watching him so casually from across the room. "Dammit, Noir! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Glaring at the younger man Florian had had just about enough of the man's ill temper for the evening. He was tired and all he wanted was to go to bed. Was that really too much to ask?

"Such common language for an aristocrat. Your family would be shocked." Was his snide response, remaining in the room's shadows, only his shape visible from the faint light coming through the window he stood beside, leaning back against the wall.

Far from amused Florian wasn't in the mood to deal with Noir's childish behavior. For God sakes, Noel was better behaved than the man sometimes. "Like I care? Now what do you want, other than to scare me to death that is?"

"You seemed to be really enjoying yourself this evening." Noir continued, ignoring Florian's question all together. "Quite the belle of the ball. Or whatever the male equivalent of that is. You'd know, wouldn't you? Being one of them. Doesn't really matter I suppose, since you look enough like a girl to fit the bill anyway."

A definite twitch appearing under his eye, since there was nothing he hated more than being reminded of his feminine face, Florian counted to ten under his breath, praying for the patience to not try and kill the smug bastard. It wasn't like he could take Noir after all. He had no doubt Noir wouldn't even work up a sweat doing it. It would be over embarrassingly quick. "If all you want to do is pick a fight with me it can wait until tomorrow." Deliberately talking in his most snobbish, better then thou voice Florian looked down his nose at Noir like he'd been taught since birth. No one did snob like his family, Florian thought with the faintest of smirks.

Well it definitely hit the target. Like the cat he was so often compared to Noir left the shadows, stalking across the room in a graceful stride that had him reaching Florian in a blur, the older man not even having time to see the younger coming. One minute Noir was on the other side of the room and the next he was standing right in front of him, a foot between them, the room beginning to fill with the volatile vibes he was giving off. "You know I hate to be spoken to like that." He hissed, his silky voice low and threatening as he stared into Florian's eyes.

"Obviously." Was Florian's flippant response, his breathing shortening ever so slightly as his senses absorbed the closeness and the vibes Noir was giving off. There was no dealing with Noir when he was like this and it was more than a little dangerous to egg him on at this point. Like a tiger you had by the tail you had to know, somewhere inside yourself, that it was only a matter of time before you were bitten. Possibly fatally.

Cocking his head slightly to the side it was obvious that Noir wasn't going to allow himself to be humored. "And yet you use it. Why? Trying to distract me?" He asked, his tone making it plain that he seemed to believe so.

"What do you think I'm trying to distract you from?"

Noir opened his mouth to say something then closed it again, getting even closer in Florian's face so that they were nose to nose, their breath mingling with the others as they stared into each other's eyes. Classic intimidation, or it would be without their sizzling chemistry that so often got in the way of their fighting. Or in some cases, made the fight that much worse. Because it never went anywhere, Florian thought as Noir drew slightly back, as he always did. As they always did. Tonight would end in a stand still, rather than a fight to the verbal death. Without saying a word Noir left the room, leaving Florian behind to stand alone, pondering not for the first time, how to end their suffering without suffering for it. And what the hell had gotten Noir all stirred up in the first place?

* * *

Noir avoided him the next day, sending him out on errands by way of Laila, who sent him a sympathetic look as she handed over the list Noir had given her to give to him. Noir had apparently barricaded himself in his study slash library and no one was to disturb him under punishment of torture and death. He'd even posted a sign saying so on the door. Not about to argue Florian headed out to do the errands, most of it involving going to stores and then arranging for whatever the item was to be delivered to the house where they were staying. Noir didn't trust him to drive the car.

Florian had just come out of one of the shops when he observed a crowd starting to grow to the left of him, some of the people actually blocking traffic. Curious to see what was going on Florian strolled over, his height allowing him to see over the tops of the heads of the other spectators, who were mostly women anyway. What they were staring at turned out to be a heated conversation between a man he recognized as a marquis and a stunningly beautiful woman who was Michelle Duprois if he wasn't mistaken, the famous French actress who'd recently achieved national recognition throughout their homeland. The marquis seemed to have a rather harsh hold on the girl's arm and appeared to be trying to lead her to a nearby carriage, most likely to escape the crowd. Frowning Florian worked his way to the front of the crowd, just in time too as the marquis's hand raised to slap the girl's face for whatever she'd just said. Quick as a cat Florian intercepted, catching the man's wrist in mid swing. Standing between them Florian deliberately tightened his grip so the man knew he meant business.

"Let me go, how dare you!" The man blustered, trying to wrench his arm away without any success. He was a pudgy, middle aged man who obviously enjoyed his food and port a little too much. He was most certainly no match for Florian's youth and experience. "Do you know who I am?"

"I do, and that doesn't give you the right to mistreat this lady. Apologize and be on your way." Doing his best impression of Noir's death glare Florian wasn't about to be intimidated. His blood was as blue as the marquis and far more distinguished. Even if it wasn't, Florian would never stand by while someone required his help, a fatal flaw according to Noir.

"I will do no such thing. Wait a minute..I know you, don't I? You're Courland's little whore, aren't you? Florian Rochefort? How the mighty have fallen." He sneered, now looking at Florian the way someone might look at stallion at auction. Not as a living creature, but as something to be bought and used however its master wished. "I suppose it's only natural, for one whore to stand up for another."

Amethyst eyes flashing dangerously Florian tightened his hold hard enough to cut off the circulation, watching the man's mouth form an oh in silent pain. "Better a whore than what you are." Was Florian's harsh response. "A blackguard and a bastard, who thinks his bloodline makes him better than anyone else. Well I have news for you, your lordship. Without your money you're nothing and the day will come when this world is run by the people you sneer at so arrogantly. Then again, given how much money you owe my employer, maybe you'll find out what it is to get through life on your own merit sooner rather then later." Letting the bastard go Florian watched as the man backed away, rubbing a hand over his aching wrist. "Forget the apology, it's worthless. Just like you. Beat it, before I give you the thrashing you deserve."

Humiliated and angry the marquis knew that he didn't stand a chance against the younger man, not to mention the embarrassment of all this happening with so many witnesses milling around. Better to count his loses and make the bastard pay another day. Besides, as the man had pointed out, he did owe Courland money, money he didn't have at the moment. Bloodying Courland's boy toy was not the way to continue in Courland's good graces. Giving Florian a harsh glare the marquis gave Florian his back, flourishing off towards his carriage without a backward glance.

Watching the marquis hurry away towards his carriage Florian looked over his shoulder at the tug on his arm. "Yes, Miss?" Nodding his head politely Florian turned to face the lady with a questioning look.

"Thank you, Sir, for your timely rescue. Like most of his kind, the idea of no has little meaning to him." Smiling hesitantly the woman held out her gloved hand, smiling more brightly when he accepted it. "You're Florian Rochefort? I'm Michelle Duprois."

"I know, I recognized you. Well good day to you, ma'am. I'm afraid I must be getting home now." Noir might not be speaking to him but he'd also been very clear as to when he expected Florian to be back.

"Might I offer you a ride? My own carriage is waiting just a block away and I find I've lost my desire to go shopping for the day. Giving you a ride would be the least I could do."

Pulling out his watch Florian saw that a ride would definitely be in his best interests. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, then yes, thank you. I'd appreciate that very much." Offering her his arm Florian ignored the stares and whispers and began walking with her down the street, in the direction she indicated.

"I've heard of your employer, he's said to be very rich and handsome. How did you come to work for him?" Michelle asked as they walked down the street, watching her knight with curious blue eyes. He was gorgeous, in a feminine sort of way. There was kindness in those beautiful eyes and she felt safe with him, like she had finally found a man who wasn't going to proposition her on first meeting. It would certainly be a nice change.

"We're distantly related to the point where we're not even sure how it works. When my family fell on financial hard times my mother...arranged for me to go act as an assistant to Ray in exchange for funds to keep the family home. That's..that's why most of high society believes I'm his mistress. I'm not though, despite his possessiveness. I'm..a living piece of art to him. Something pretty to look at that he wanted to own and keep for himself. He's of the selfish sort." Chuckling slightly Florian shook his blonde head. "We've become friends I suppose, in our own twisted little way."

"You sound very fond of him."

"I suppose I am."

* * *

Arriving at the house Florian thanked the actress for the ride, waving her off before turning to face his current residence. They'd be moving by the end of the month, Noir never content to stay anywhere too long. Where they'd end up next, well that was for Noir to know and them to find out. Shoving his hands in his pockets Florian wondered if he should tell Noir about the altercation between the marquis and himself. He probably should, Noir would hear about it somehow, he always did. That was going to be fun. How ironic was it, Florian thought, that he should be branded the whore and the mistress of a man who wanted him but was too afraid to make a move. He wasn't any better of course, he was as much at fault as Noir was. How sad and pathetic they were, to keep dodging and avoiding the issue the way they did. So many glances, caresses, moments where they seemed a breath away from given into their passion for the other. But always something interfered or one of them pulled away, afraid of the consequences of making that final leap. Too afraid of putting themselves out there, baring themselves both literally and figuratively to the other. So they walked on eggshells, and nothing was ever resolved. And he was sick of it, Florian thought, the heat returning to his eyes. He was tired of being made a figure of ridicule and gossip, of having others proposition him at parties like he was some lady of the night selling herself at a street corner. He was tired of people dirtying what he and Ray could have. If he was going to be damned a whore for the rest of his existence he was damn well going to get something out of it. Cold resolve settling in Florian walked up the walk in long, even strides; a man on a mission. Walking in Florian didn't bother to check in on Laila or Noel, trusting the girl to keep the boy occupied and out of trouble for the time being. Heading up the stairs and down the hallway Florian shed his coat and gloves as he went, throwing them into his room before heading straight for the library. Opening the door without even knock Florian went straight in, closing the door behind him, than locked it. There would be no interruptions.

* * *

Getting up slowly from his seat it was obvious from Noir's face that the other man was shocked at Florian's audacity. Coming around his desk he stopped in front of it, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Florian walked towards him. "What the hell do you think you're doing wal-Upmh." The rest was muffled by Florian's lips. Hands holding Noir's head in place as he trapped Noir's hands between their bodies, Florian ravaged Noir's lips, taking advantage of Noir's opened mouth for a little French kissing. Being French, this was something Florian excelled at and was happy to demonstrate taking full advantage of Noir's shock and surprise. He'd had small tastes of Noir before but this time he wasn't going to settle with a sip. No, he was going to drink the whole damn bottle and another if he could fit it in before someone came to find them. Backing Noir against the desk so that Noir had no where to go Florian kept one hand where it was at the back of Noir's head while the other slid down Noir's back to where his shirt was untucked. Nimbly slipping his hand under the cotton to stroke the length of Noir's back, Florian caressing it as he explored the texture and strength he found there, never once letting up his assault on Noir's captured mouth. He wanted Noir nice and pliable before that happened.

Fingers flexing as much as they could between their trapped bodies, when Noir did finally get his arms free he wrapped them around Florian's waist, needing the support if the way he leaned into Florian was anything to go by. Taking that as the encouragement he'd been hoping for Florian released Noir's lips on a sexy pop, taking in some air before turning his ravagement upon Noir's neck, nibbling his way down then licking his way slowly up. Bon appetite, Florian thought wickedly, Noir's small sound of pleasure music to his ears.


	2. Heat Things Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the few original characters. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way its gotta be. Thanks to all my regular readers out there, I hope you enjoy!

Heat Things Up

Florian could only hope he wasn't screwing things too badly as he continued to flick his tongue against the frantic pulse of Noir's neck. He was going under the assumption that what he'd liked women in the past to do to him would also apply to what Noir would like and so far it seemed to be working well enough. Changing the feel of his lips upon Noir's neck Florian bit down before savaging the entire length with heated, quick little bites that were as pleasurable for Noir as they were painful. Sucking hard on the marks he was making Florian had no doubt that several of them would remain, marking his territory so to speak. He was looking forward to it. He had no experience seducing men. He'd never honestly thought he'd need any until he'd gotten to know the man in front of him, watching him through passion glazed eyes. But Noir had proven to be his one exception, the only man who'd ever made him burn with a desire to possess and be possessed. More than any woman, Noir had taught him what it truly was to need someone down to your very soul. To love someone so much, that to live without them seemed a hell on earth.

Pulling his hand out from behind Noir's back Florian let go of him completely, using both hands to literally yank Noir's shirt open so that a couple of unlucky buttons came flying off, the others barely holding onto their threads as they hung off the shirt. On a sound of gleeful triumph Florian captured Noir's lips again, his hands roaming along Noir's chest at their leisure, fingers tracing and caressing the perfectly defined chest whose muscles clenched and quivered under his roaming hands. Their eyes both wild and fierce Noir was kissing him back just as passionately, his fingers digging into Florian's shoulders to keep from collapsing back onto his desk in a heap. Helpless aroused by the wickedness of Florian's mouth and hands, it was obvious who was in charge and it wasn't Noir for once. Slowly going mad as his blood heated further from the small, mad sounds Noir was making, Florian couldn't rein himself in much longer and knew it. The air was heavy now, their breaths coming out in short, jagged pants along with moans of pleasure and greed. The bite of Noir's nails into his skin was a vicious pleasure, as much as the feel of Florian's nails scraping along rock hard abs was to Noir. Pulling back once more Florian slowly lowered himself to the floor, bending down on one knee while he kissed and licked his way down Noir's chest until he was at waist level. Leaning forward Florian nuzzled his face against the front of Noir's black pants, smiling against the cotton fabric when Noir's fingers came down to dive into his hair, encouraging and asking him for more. And more he shall have, Florian thought as he lifted his hands, undoing the hook of Noir's pants. Fingers posed to yank the material down off Noir's hips both men froze at the sudden loud banging on the library door. Oh dear God no.

* * *

"Courland! Open the door now!" Came the voice of Solomon Sugar, the notorious investigator who seemed to have made it his goal in life to interrupt them when they least wanted to see him. The man had worst timing then a deaf court jester.

"Go to hell!" Was Noir's strained, furious answer, his fingers digging into Florian's hair to hold the blonde in place.

Of course that didn't stop Sugar. It never did. "I'm here with the Chief of Police to talk to you, Noir." Was his gleeful response, always all too happy to ruin Noir's day whenever possible. "We've got six men with us Courland and we aren't leaving until we talk to you. We'll break down the door if necessary." Oh yeah, Sugar was definitely enjoying himself.

"Come back later." Now Noir was sounding a little desperate, instinctively knowing that he was screwed and not in the way he'd been hoping for.

"No, now, Cmt Courland." Came another voice neither man had heard before but instinctively knew was the Chief's. This guy actually sounded like someone they should consider taking seriously. "We have a warrant here to search the house as well as interview you. It's either here or down at the station. The choice is yours."

"Then search the fucking house and come back in twenty minutes!"

"Open the door or we'll open it for you." Was the calm reply.

Standing up Florian's eyes remained locked on Noir's as his fingers deftly rehooked the younger man's trousers with a sound in the back of his throat that was perilously close to a growl, before speaking in his normal voice if a bit strained. "I'll get the door in a minute, Detective Sugar. Just let me a clear you gentlemen a place to sit, as the chairs are otherwise occupied at the moment." Leaning forward Florian gave Noir a quick, bruising kiss which ended with a quick nip of Noir's now rosy, slightly swollen bottom lip. "Get behind your desk." Florian said under his breath, looking pointedly downward before turning to give Noir his back, pushing a slightly shaking hand through his own tousled hair as he walked somewhat unsteadily to the door, leaving his shirt untucked so as to hide just how aroused he was at the moment. Unlocking the door with an audible click Florian turned to make sure that Noir was seated before opening the door to admit the police and Sugar.

The men marching into the room the chief and his men headed straight for Noir while Sugar paused to say hello to Florian, who he had a brotherly affection for. When he did finally put Noir behind bars, Sugar really hoped he'd be able to keep Florian from ending up in the cell beside the bastard. "How's it going, Florian?" Sugar asked, grinning cheekily.

"Fine."

"Aww, a pretty face like yours shouldn't make faces like that." The detective joked, waving a finger teasingly in Florian's face while the chief introduced himself to Noir in front of them. "After all, you don't want to get any wrinkles to destroy that girlie face of-OOPPHH!"

Whatever else Sugar might have said ended on a painful note as Florian's fist came out and plowed into Sugar's gut, causing the older man to double over in pain and fall to his knees on the floor. Respectfully bowing to the police who'd turned to react to the attack Florian gave them a smile that had their blood running cold. "If you gentlemen will excuse me. I have errands to do." Grabbing the door on the way out Florian closed it behind him and then headed down the hallway with the intent to get as far away from the men in that room as possible. If he didn't, there'd only be two people left standing alive in a minute. Or maybe not standing exactly, since he'd had plans for Noir's desk that were now nothing but fond memories. Damn but Sugar was going to pay for this.

* * *

Florian opted to seek out Noel and took him out for a trip to the zoo so that they could avoid being around when the police searched the home for whatever it was they thought Noir was stupid enough to leave laying around for them to find. Staying away until it was nearly time for dinner they were met at the door by Laila who looked more than a little relieved to see them back safe and sound. "Noir's been asking where you were." She said as she moved aside so that they could cross the threshold. "The police left an hour ago and he's been in a rage ever since. When I said you'd left to go somewhere with Noel he nearly bit my head off."

"I don't doubt it." If Noir was even half as aroused and frustrated as he was it was little wonder he hadn't gone Middle East on their asses, Florian thought with the ghost of a smile. Always nice to know you weren't alone in your suffering.

"He should be down in a couple of minutes for dinner. Have you two eaten?" Laila asked while she helped Noel out of his coat, looking up at Florian with questioning eyes. She wasn't stupid after all, she knew that it had to be more than the arrival of the police that had set Noir off earlier. He had been moody this morning, but that was nothing compared to the barely leashed rage she'd seen on his face when he'd slammed the door shut behind the police once they'd finished their search of the house. Police had been by before, why had this set him off so quickly? The answer had to lay with Florian, since the demanded to know where he was had been the first words out of Noir's mouth as soon as the door was closed. Now what had happened between the two?

"No, Noel and I will go wash up and meet you all at the table." Taking Noel's hand the two headed up the stairs, stopping at the top as Noir came down from the hallway, now dressed all in black which seemed fitting somehow. He had eyes only for Florian. "We'll be down in a minute." Florian said softly, unable to think of anything else he could say so long as Noel stood there beside him, looking back and forth between the two adults with curiosity on his inquisitive face.

"Where have you been?"

"We went to the zoo." Noel offered bravely, finally drawing Noir's gaze away from Florian, however briefly. "We saw a panda bear."

"We're just going to put Noel's hat and coat in his room and then we'll be down." Not in front of Noel, Florian's eyes conveyed clearly as his purple collided with the emerald of Noir's once more.

Nodding roughly Noir walked around them and headed down the stairs, Noel and Florian continuing on their way towards the boy's room.

"Is Noir mad about something, Florian? Is he mad at you? Is that why we had to go to the zoo?"

"No, everything's all right, Noel. Noir's just being Noir."

Since that was true Noel let it go, happily chatting away about everything they'd seen as they went to his room to drop off his new animal figurines and his outer wear. Goal accomplished they both washed up and headed down to have some dinner, thankfully prepared by someone other than Laila who'd been too busy harassing the police to notice until it was too late. Everyone sitting down for the meal they all got to listen to Noel talk about his day and no one commented on the undertones between Noir and Florian. No one was that stupid. After supper was finished Florian took Noel up to bed and after finishing their nightly routine tucked the boy into bed and read him a story. Staying until Noel was fast asleep only then did Florian get up and turning off the lights head for his own room.

* * *

Florian knew Noir was in the room as soon as he entered, a shiver going up his spine that had nothing to do with the faint chill in the air, as the fire had yet to be lit. Going over to do that Florian added the necessary kindling and getting a match off of the mantelpiece quickly struck it and threw it into the already laid out wood to burn. Straightened Florian turned his head towards the bed, where he could plainly see Noir lounging, his back up against the large, ornate bedpost. Turning his whole body so that they were facing each other Florian shrugged out of his jacket and undid his tie, carelessly letting both articles drop to the floor though he remained where he was. "Are we in trouble with the men who came today? Did they find anything?" This had not been their lucky day so far after all. But he was hoping to get very lucky now and so was Noir, if he was any judge of the other man's mood.

"They'll likely be back." Was Noir's reply as he mirrored Florian's early actions, deliberately throwing the jacket and his own tie over so that they landed in a heap on top of Florian's. "Your attack on Sugar made them a little suspicious I think."

"And how is the detective?" Florian asked, leisurely unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Noir watch him. Tugging the material out from his pants he slowly let the shirt slide off his shoulders and arms to pool behind him on the carpeted floor. Toeing off his shoes and socks Florian's eyes never left Noir's as he continued to undress.

There was amusement in Noir's voice as he answered, toying with the buttons on his own shirt before beginning to undo them. "He left under his own steam, but I doubt he'll be sitting comfortably for a while." Draping his now discarded shirt over the bed post Noir's golden upper body was bathed in the flickering lights of the fire, the same light that brought warmth and color to Florian's own pale skin.

"Serves him right." Walking over to stand in front of Noir once more Florian lifted his hands to undo the thong Noir had used to pull his hair back, brushing out the strands so that they hung like a dark curtain to frame Noir's face. Noir had been letting it grow out again, and Florian loved the feel of the slippery tresses as they ran through his fingers.

"Mick mentioned that he heard in town that you'd gotten into a small scuffle with a marquis today." Sliding his hands around Florian's waist and down Noir slid his hands under Florian's trousers, moving downward to cup Florian's ass in his hands, following it up with an affectionate squeeze that had Florian's breath catching in his throat, requiring the older man to clear it before he could answer.

"It was nothing. He only threw one punch and it wasn't even at me." Leaning forward Florian nuzzled his face against the side of Noir's neck, enjoying the spicy scent of the golden skin as he flicked out his tongue to lick up a bit of sweat that like a tear had been sliding down the length of Noir's neck. "I meant to tell you earlier but I got distracted." Rocking his hips against Noir's Florian made it clear just what had driven all thoughts of the confrontation from his mind.

Making a sound of approval Noir moved his own head to return the nuzzle, pausing only to take a quick nip of Florian's ear. "I sent him a message demanding my money back in full. He'll be in the poor house by the end of the week."

"My hero."

Capturing Noir's lips with his own the two sank into each other, forgetting everything else but the world they were creating between them. Slowly maneuvering their bodies to the side of the bed they rid each other of what clothing remained, so that all that was left was the thin gold chain and cross Florian wore around his neck, and the silver stud Noir wore in his ear. The tastes, scents and feel that were unique to them was all around them, consuming them even as they consumed each other. Limbs tangled and untangled, moving together in new ways that felt as old as time to them. The air was heavy with the sounds of gasps and moans, uneven breathing and the rustling of the sheets beneath them. The fire that blazed across from the bed provided the only light in the room, casting its shadows and revealing brief glimpses of the two forms as they melded together. What heat the fire generated, was nothing in comparison. Outside the windows it began to softly rain, but the sound was dim and went by unheard as they rose and fell together, locked in an embrace that was as close as a soul could be when it resided in two separate bodies. And when words were said, it was only the name of the other that broke free from their lips.

The End


End file.
